Erial
"Am I good enough for you now, Mother?" History Erial was a blessed gift. To all who knew of her within the Kingdom of Egron, she was a gift from Sarenrae - a Daughter of the Goddess that represented their people, and for many years, she was hailed as just that. A Daughter of Sarenrae. Indeed, the peasants and citizens of Egron had convinced her she was a daughter of the fabled Goddess, and as she was taught more of her tenets and ideals, she identified with them more closely. While Sarenrae may not recognize her as one of her children, they were, at the very least, extremely similar in ideologies. As she grew, her wings manifested, securing her spot within her local Temple as a Daughter of Sarenrae - enormous, white, fluffy angelic wings, her angelic blood manifesting in every way imaginable. She was all but worshiped, and perhaps this worship was how she came to fall from grace. She developed pride, ego, and as the highest ranking Priestess in her small township, within the local area around Scorchfront, she led all worship of Sarenrae. She channeled her mother's divine energy for years, but when the Third Orc War 'began she became concerned. What Goddess would not choose to smite such corrupted, impure creatures that are rampaging through her lands? Perhaps, even worse, why was she, a daughter of Sarenrae, not being given the power and strength to smite them in her stead? She questioned her own faith, her Goddess' powers and omnipotence. Scorchfront became besieged, but they beat the enemy back and she had renewed faith. After the siege, weeks later, she felt an enormous surge of energy - dark energy - from the North, and she teleported across the Kormal Mountains, and saw an enormous black orb around the city of 'Silverwatch. She became fueled with righteous fury. Who would create such a massive orb of absolute darkness, removing these innocent people from Sarenrae's light? She assaulted the orb to find it's creator, and much to her dismay - she did. Tae'lana Thyrilestil 'was the one she became known as, and Erial was unfortunately captured by this woman. She was spirited away, to somewhere she didn't know. It was a tower, an enormous floating tower. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Time was blur, she felt like she was in her cell for years, but it was only months. She was never tortured, physically at least. Mentally, she was tortured to the extreme. Tae'lana questioned everything she knew, showed her things she didn't realize, and even let her view the death and destruction the orcs were spreading, questioning her faith in Sarenrae. Eventually, Erial broke. She repented in the eyes of Tae'lana, and agreed to become one of her Servants; a woman who was dedicated to the protection of the weak from those who would abuse them. It was everything she had always wanted - to defend the weak. This woman was the right choice, better than Sarenrae, not restricted like followers of Sarenrae. She was not going to be held back from protecting those who could not protect themselves any longer. Erial rose, devoting herself to Tae'lana Thyrilestil in heart, mind and soul. She was her's forever and always; her most loyal servant, and arguably, her most powerful. Erial leads 'The Valkyries, an organization made by Tae'lana to serve as her most trusted Bodyguards, but also as her Inquisitors, and her Healers. They healed and took care of her people's needs, whilst protecting Tae'lana when they were needed, or rooting out corruption amongst her people. Physical Description Erial is a tall, beautiful woman with long, flowing white hair and flawless pale skin. By all accounts, she is a woman of unmatched physical appearance. In life, at least. She appears as a stoic, strong, hawk-like woman who stands as an immovable guardian against the flood of evil. Before her corruption, she wore celestial armor that held to her closely and allowed her to move freely. She is also a common wielder of an enormous, unique spear that functions similarly to a scythe. In her new life under Tae'lana, Erial's Celestial Armor has been replaced by Maloglashium, the dark black plate continues to keep her body well-protected, but now serves a dual purpose of also holding her very soul, for her descent into corruption also came with a price of becoming a Graveknight, one of Tae'lana's most valuable servants shouldn't be able to die so easily, after all. Personality Erial is an extremely willful woman, who questions and criticizes all things. She is her own worst critic, and although many would believe this form of criticism and questioning would be more harmful to her own abilities, it has the opposite effect: Instead of putting doubt in her mind, when she settles on something, she goes after it with more conviction and strength than anyone else, for she knows it is the right course. Friends & Enemies Goals Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active